Cries of the Healing Soul
by Azurixx
Summary: Ann's endurance is tested once again in another tickle session when she awakens in the Velvet Room, clad in chains with no means of escape. Ren is in charge of his lover's fate as he plays the role of the mischievous prison warden, using this opportunity to strengthen their intimate bond. He garners the assistance of the Velvet twins, convincing them that Ann must be healed.


_A/N: Hi everyone! As you may be aware, today is the final day of Shuann Week and the prompt scheduled is "Free Day", meaning that anything can be written in relation to the pairing of Ren and Ann. In this case, I decided to write up another one-shot to one of my previous Shuann fics called "**Reawakening of the Soul**" - depicting an intense bonding moment between Ren and Ann through the activity of a passionate tickle torture session. _

_This fic is going to be even more intense and dive into deeper territory of intimacy between the couple as they tease each other around this submissive behaviour. There will be some suggestive themes involved in what I'd label this as a mature romantic comedy. Plenty of laughs will occur, as well as lots of naughty, playful moments as Ren subjects Ann into this "less-than-innocent" activity._

_So just like last time - let your imagination run wild and enjoy the story!_

* * *

**_..._**

"Mmmh.. W-Where am I?" Ann moaned as she slowly awakened. She took a moment to observe her surroundings, finding herself within an empty prison cell shrouded in blue tint. "W-What the hell.. H-How did I get here?"

As Ann attempted to move, she realized that her hands and feet were shackled in chains as she hung against the prison wall. Her arms stretched above her head as each wrist was locked into metallic cuffs close together, with the chains attached to part of the prison wall above her. Ann's legs were spread apart, with each ankle chained tightly towards the floor and her feet barely touching the ground as they swung around.

Her normal attire had also changed – Ann was now clad in nothing but a prisoner top, composed of single long-sleeved striped shirt with a loose neck collar that revealed one side of her bare shoulders. Ann's slender legs were exposed as she had no pants dressed on her, but fortunately the prison shirt reached just below her waist to maintain her dignity.

"Huh!? W-Who the hell did this to me?" Ann gasped, taking a moment to struggle within her binds. No success – as all Ann could accomplish was rustle in her chains while shaking her body in an attempt to free herself. Her limbs had been stretched far enough to restrict Ann into the same position. Gravity didn't work in Ann's favor, as stress began to irritate her chained wrists as her entire body helplessly weighed down as she hanged.

"Ow… Ugh, my hands.. Grrrgh… This is so stupid." Ann groaned. She began to take deep breaths and told herself to calm down. Moving would simply add more stress to her wrists and end up bruising them. Ann took a moment to figure out how she came into this situation in the first place.

The last thing Ann remembered was her late night phone call with Ren before going to bed. Her weary eyes had eventually given up to slumber, leading to her vision succumbing to darkness – which eventually awakened Ann into this bound situation.

"This… This _has_ to be a dream then, right?" Ann reasoned. She took a moment to look over her chains and shook her head. "Ugh… Or should I say nightmare. Why the hell would I dream of myself being bound up like this?"

"You are partly correct, miss." the voice of a young girl spoke.

Ann looked up through the steel bars of her prison cell, finding the silhouette of two young girls clad in blue prison warden outfits from the other side. They appeared to be twins as they looked exactly alike, save for the differing silver hairstyles and opposite eye patches. One of them held a clipboard, while the other handled an electric baton stick in their hand.

"Hey! Mind telling me what's going on? Who are you guys? And who gave you the right to chain me up like this?" Ann angrily yelled as she struggled in her binds.

"Shut up, Girl Inmate!" Caroline yelled back, smacking her baton stick against the prison bars in order to intimidate Ann. "You are now the helpless guest of a game forced upon you!"

"To translate – you've been invited to the Velvet Room, a place which exists out of time and space – located between the consciousness and subconsciousness." Justine calmly explained. "Your presence here has been requested by an individual who frequents our residency."

"Subconscious- What!? I'm not following you at all!" Ann retorted. She continued wiggling her wrists and ankles within the chains she hung in. "Listen, I'm not interested in playing any of your dumb games! Just get me the hell out of here!"

"Too bad, Girl Inmate! It is not our duty to decide your fate." Caroline responded.

"Before you may escape, you must complete the contract submitted upon you. Otherwise – you will be subjected to your binds for all eternity." Justine added.

"Oh come on.. I don't care about your stupid contract! I just wanna know who the sick mind is behind all of this!" Ann shouted, beginning to lose her patience.

As if on cue, her question was immediately answered as another silhouette appeared behind Caroline and Justine. The figure was much taller than the twins and had the appearance of a male wearing their own version of the prominent blue warden outfit. The mysterious individual unlocked the prison cell door and slowly made their way over to Ann, revealing their identity from amongst the shadows.

"Hello there, my one and only Ann Takamaki." the familiar shaggy-haired boy greeted her with a mischievous smile.

"Ren? Ren! W-What are you doing here?!" Ann asked, giving him a dumbfounded look. She suddenly blushed, realizing how exposed she was to him inside the cell. "W-Wait, don't tell me _you _were the one who hanged me in these chains! What's up with you doing this to me without _my _permission!?"

"Listen to me – I've got a _very _good reason to why I did this." Ren attempted to explain.

"Nu-uh! Don't try to talk yourself out of this one! I don't want to hear it." Ann argued, turning her head away from Ren in annoyance. This was all too familiar from the last time she found herself bound in the mercy and clutches of Ren Amamiya – which resulted in an intense tickle session that pleasured Ann a little _too _much.

"So, – how long are you gonna take to satisfy your deed, regular Inmate?" Caroline hollered over to Ren.

"Yes – we've allowed you to utilize our Velvet Room powers just this once. Although, we only gave permission since you would not stop begging us _every_ time you came to visit." Justine exposed him.

"I won't take long, just let us have our fun." Ren whispered back to the Velvet twins.

Caroline and Justine looked at each with confused looks, then shrugged before leaving Ren and Ann by themselves.

"Ren! You better explain or else you are gonna be in _sooo _much trouble when I get out of these chains!" Ann shouted, losing her patience once more as she furiously shook within her restraints.

"Okay okay! So do you remember our conversation last night – when we were talking about new ways to spice up our relationship?" Ren began. He slowly walked up to Ann and gently poked the side of her body without warning.

"GAAH! Oooooh my… You're _really_ gonna make me go through this again, are you?" Ann breathed out heavily, realizing that she would be tortured into yet another tickle submission once more.

"Come on! You told me you liked this last time we did it, remember?" Ren reminded her. He recalled to their experience back in the Metaverse, where Ren assisted with Ann reawakening Carmen – which ended up awakening Ann's desire to be tickled senselessly while she was bound and helpless.

"I-I don't know Ren – I _may _have gone a little _too _far with my obsession the last time," Ann told him, remembering how far gone her attitude went with being satisfied by tickle submission. She ended up blushing in embarrassment. "I still don't know what overcame me – like, what kind of sane person enjoys putting themselves into such torturous acts? I _seriously_ need to learn how to respect myself, Ren."

"But Ann! I did this all for you! You know how long it took me to convince the twins to bring you here into the Velvet Room?" Ren pleaded. He gently walked up to Ann and put a hand on her side, caressing it gently, but not enough that it would tickle her. "Besides, I've been wanting more special time with you like this. Haven't you as well?"

"I.. I mean, yes. I _want_ to spend more time with you, Ren. But there hasto be other ways we can show our affection, right?" Ann admitted, her face turning red.

"But I just love the intensity and excitement this kind of scenario elicits between us. And you even agreed beforehand as well! It's why I requested the services of the Velvet Room in the first place." Ren continued teasing, tracing his fingers along Ann's side as she nervously watched his fingers, awaiting for a tickle attack at any moment.

"Okay, I _still_ don't know what anyone is talking about with this whole _Velvet Room _scenario." Ann rolled her eyes. She didn't want to deal with Ren's weird attitude again, nor his obsession with submitting Ann into further tickle torture. "Ren, can you just get me out of here? I'm too tired to deal with this. I just wanna go back to bed, okay?"

"And what if I said no?" Ren said, leaning over towards Ann as he ran his fingers up to her chest.

"Ooooooooh.. errgghh.. that tickles, that tickles!" Ann cringed, gritting her teeth as she anxiously watched Ren's fingers run up to her neck, before he started rubbing his fingers into Ann's neck. "OH! Heheheh… R-Ren.. please stop.. N-Not this again!"

"Please tell me _why _we haven't done anything like this back in the real world, my darling Ann?" Ren teased, continuing to gently tickle Ann's neck.

"B-B-Because, heheh… It's weird, R-Ren.. Ahahah." Ann giggled, doing her best not to laugh as Ren ran his fingers towards her armpits. Ann clenched her hands, unable to defend her sensitive spots as she was chained against the wall. "Ren – come on! Stop it! We can't do this anymore. Don't you even consider what our friends would think if they found out about our… weird fetish or whatever?"

"Mmmhm.. You used the f-word – meaning you _do _like this." Ren smiled, poking Ann's armpits as she squealed.

"AAAH! That's not fair! And I didn't mean to say it like that!" Ann moaned.

"Besides, I don't care about what our friends think. All that matters is that we share this experience together – just you and me." Ren affirmed.

Without warning, Ren initiated an intense tickle attack all around Ann's body, much to her distress as she echoed out in laughter. Ren began digging his fingers into her armpits, before making his way down her sides and tickling her with sheer intensity.

"AAAHAHAHAH! REEN! NOOO! STOP!" Ann squealed, shaking her head furiously from side to side as she helplessly endured Ren's tickle torture. Her pigtails swayed back and forth as she attempted to move her body to escape Ren's fingers - yet she was unsuccessful as the way her body was stretched out by the chains prevented her from dodging his mischievous hands. All Ann could do was hang there helplessly while being submitted to Ren's tickling.

"You're my tickle prisoner now, Ann. What are you gonna do about it?" Ren continued teasing. His fingers made his way down to Ann's exposed legs as he began tickling between her thighs. Unlike last time, when her red tights were able to lessen the sensation among her lower body, Ann's bare skin was free for Ren to rub his fingers around, creating an even worse reaction from Ann as she laughed hysterically.

"GAAAAAHAHAHAH! R-REN, YOU JERK! AHAHAHAHAH!" Ann began to tear up as she couldn't handle the tickle attack upon her entire body. She continued laughing as Ren made his way down to Ann's calves. The chains that bound Ann began rustling uncontrollably as her entire body shook in retaliation. "OOHAHAHAH! I SWEAR, AMAMIYA-SAN! YOU'RE SOOO GONNA PAY FOR THIS! AHAHAHAHAH!"

"What is going on in here, Inmates!?" Caroline suddenly intervened, smacking her baton stick against the prison bars once more to grab their attention. "Do you not realize what kind of annoying sounds you both are making?"

"Yes – what exactly are these sounds of _ahahah_ and _ohohohooh_ that the Girl Inmate is creating upon your inspection to her entire body, regular Inmate?" Justine asked as both she and Caroline entered the prison cell.

"Uhm, well, you see, Ann has been feeling unwell lately. So this uhh… _ritual_ that I'm bestowing upon is making her feel better!" Ren explained. "Those _hahahah_ sounds that you hear from her means that it's working and that she is finding _extreme _pleasure and satisfaction in the, errrrgh… _healing process._"

"WHAT!?" Ann yelled in disbelief from Ren's ridiculous explanation. She turned over to Caroline and Justine as banged her chains against the wall in retaliation. "D-Don't believe a word he's saying! He's just making weird stuff up!"

"Sorry, just give me one second," Ren excused himself from the twins. He walked over to Ann and took out a ball gag from his back pocket and dangled it in front of her face. "You remember how this works, right?"

"Ren Amamiya! You better not dare put that in my-" Ann began to retaliate, only for her speech to be cut off as Ren inserted the ball gag into her mouth, securing the straps around her neck and preventing Ann from speaking properly - limiting her speech to muffled noises and moans. "Mmmmmmph! Hnnnnnngghh!"

"Please Inmate, explain to us how this healing ritual works upon the girl." Justine asked.

"Hell yeah! I wanna know more about how humans do things in the real world! Give us a lesson in your ways, Inmate!" Caroline pumped her fists into the air, excited to partake in a human activity.

"My pleasure – this ritual will _definitely_ increase in effectiveness with more hands involved." Ren said, turning back over to Ann as he gave a devious grin to her.

"Mmmmhmmmhm! Grrrrrrggh!" Ann helplessly moaned in her ball gag as she rustled in her chains. With the gag in her mouth, Ann was unable to protest and convince the twins not to fall for Ren's deceit. Ann absolutely had no proper way of defending herself with both her physical movement and speech hindered.

"Okay – I need each of you to grab a foot." Ren directed Caroline and Justine. Both twins excitedly rushed over to Ann as they each took a hold of her bare feet that hung mere inches from the ground. "Good, good! Now remember, the tighter the grip, the better the result!"

"MMMMMPHH!" Ann moaned once more, looking down in fear as Caroline and Justine tightened their grip around Ann's ankles.

"Okay! What do we do next, Inmate?" Caroline asked.

"Now, this is the part where you guys can go all out." Ren began to explain, kneeling down to the twin's level. "Using your other hand, you want to dig your fingers deep into the soles of her feet. This will elicit a pleasurable reaction that will help heal Ann from her… uhh.. _sickness_ that's being withheld in her body! Yeah.. That sounds about right."

"HMMMMPMH!?" Ann reacted in shock. Her breathing began to intensify as she realized that both her feet would endure the nastiest of tickle torture. As naughty as she found Ren, she couldn't help but be impressed by the means of his methods of obtaining more hands to do his bidding.

"I see, you mean like this?" Justine followed Ren's directions, slowly stroking her fingers across the bottom of Ann's feet. The sensation of the strokes caused Ann to react as she began giggling into her ball gag.

"Justine! You're being too delicate. You gotta add more intensity if you want a better result. Like this!" Caroline suddenly dug her fingers deep into Ann's soles as she rubbed them vigorously. Ann screamed as she laughed maniacally from Caroline's tickling. Her feet fought against the sensation, but was unable escape due to both the bounds of Caroline's grip and the cuffs attached to the floor.

"Ohh.. I'm sorry. I'll replicate your method, Caroline." Justine apologized. She began to emulate Caroline's movements as she dug her fingernails into Ann's feet while rapidly moving them back and forth.

"MMMMHMHMHMM! MMMHM!" The double portion of intense tickling caused Ann to cry out even louder. Ann began laughing so much that saliva began dripping from the ball gag stuck in her mouth.

"Alright! Keep going, you guys! I'll handle her upper body." Ren encouraged. He walked over to Ann and began tickling her armpits and sides, much to her own horror.

"MMMMHMHM! MHMHMHMHMHMHM!' Ann squealed in desperation as her entire body succumbed to the torturous tickling of _three_ people at the same time. This was a whole different level of intensity that Ann was unable to handle. Ann helplessly flailed within the chains that restrained her while Ren, Caroline and Justine continued their tickle assault. It came to the point where she began crying her eyes out while drool continued dripping from Ann's chin.

Ann's tickle torture continued non-stop for almost half an hour, with Ren, Caroline and Justine showing no signs of mercy. The intensity was too much for Ann to endure as she continued screaming into her ball gag, mixed in with her uncontrollable laughing. When was this going to end for her? Ann felt herself losing her breath as her abs ached from laughing excessively.

After what felt like an eternity to her, Ren motioned the twins to stop. The trio took a moment to step back, observing as Ann breathed heavily against the cell wall. Her bare legs slightly bent while her entire body drooped forward as she was exhausted from the tickle torture she just took.

"So! Did it work, Inmate? Did we save her from the dirty illness laid upon her body?" Caroline asked, jumping up and down in excitement.

"Uhm… she appears to be tired. Are you sure we are doing this correctly?" Justine asked.

"No worries – you guys are doing a _superb _job!" Ren assured them, giving a thumbs-up. He looked over to Ann, who simply shook her head at him while biting down against her ball gag, staring at him with an unamused glare.

_Ooooooooh boy, Ren.. I am totally getting revenge on you once I get free. _Ann thought to herself.

Although, Ann had to admit, she was feeling the same type of adrenaline exhibited from last time Ren tickled her senselessly. The excitement of not know what was going to happen next – mixed with the feeling of helplessness as she struggled in her binds. Ann _still _had that drive of joy that came from being tickled against her will.

_Damnit.. I hate to say it, but Ren is right.. I do find pleasure in this.. I can't let him know that though._

"Hey.. Don't you guys have that special table hidden in the back?" Ren asked the twins.

"Ooooh, yeah! You think that will help with Girl Inmate's illness?" Caroline asked.

"I believe it would make her feel more comfortable during the process. It appears that she is becoming fatigued already with having to hang on the wall while enduring the healing process." Justine noted.

"Exactly! Why don't you guys bring it in here while I prepare Ann for the next step of our little ritual?" Ren asked. The twins nodded and skipped out of the prison cell. Now left alone, Ren walked over and removed Ann's ball gag, giving her a moment to breathe out from her mouth. "So, how are you holding up, my tickle captive?"

"I can't wait until the day I get to treat you with your own medicine, Amamiya-san." Ann teased. Her comment ended up receiving a small tickle to her neck as she squirmed slightly. "Ahahah… Oooohh, you just _love _it when you catch me off-guard, huh?"

"Just wait until you see what I have planned next for you." Ren said, giving her a fiendish look.

* * *

**…**

Ann immediately found herself tied onto a wooden table. Her entire body was spread out as her hands and feet were restrained once again – this time by strong rope tied at the corners of the table she laid upon. Ann's eyes were covered with a blindfold, with the ball gag re-inserted into her mouth. No matter how much Ann struggled in her binds, she was unable to break free from her predicament.

_Well, at least I can sort of relax on this table instead of having to stand up the entire time. _Ann pondered to herself. Her vision was completely concealed by her blindfold, meaning that Ann was unable to predict the next move Ren and the Velvet twins would act upon her body, creating even more tension and fear.

_This.. This is exciting! I seriously can't do anything – I can only do my best to be strong and take what they throw at me. _Ann further thought, willing to accept the challenge soon approaching.

"I hope you're comfortable right now, 'cause it's about to get real intense here." Ren's voice echoed out as he stepped towards Ann, tracing his fingers from below her waistline up towards her chest, causing her to wiggle a little bit.

"Don't worry, Girl Inmate! We will rid of the evil plague that has befallen upon your body!" Caroline spoke with determination. In her excitement, she accidentally swung her baton stick towards Ann' thigh, causing her to moan into her ball gag in pain.

_Whooah! I wasn't expecting any whipping to be added into the mix. _Ann thought. Adrenaline began rushing through her body. It was so unexpected – yet for whatever reason, made Ann excited even more as she bit down into her ball gag, awaiting their next move.

"Hey! Careful! We don't want to hurt Ann." Ren cautioned Caroline, motioning her to throw her baton stick to the side. He shook his head. "Besides – I'm not ready for _that _kind of activity just yet.. Let's just stick to tickling- I mean, _healing_ Ann from her illness."

_Oh come on, Ren! We've gone this far to the point where you've tied me up on a damn table! There's no harm in experimenting. _Ann thought to herself once more. She sighed. Maybe next time they would be able to broaden their horizons _Oh well, I guess tickling will have to do for now. _

"So, regular Inmate – what will our delegated tasks be?" Justine asked as she patiently awaited.

Ann heard Ren whisper something to the Velvet twins. For a moment, she laid there bound on the table with no tickling occuring. What was going on? What kind of sick trick was Ren conjuring up? The anticipation was getting to Ann as she began to breathe heavily once more.

Suddenly, Ann heard foot steps approach the table she was tied on. She braced herself as she clenched her hands and bit into the ball gag in her mouth. Ann suddenly felt the bristles of what felt like a comb sweep down from her thighs and making their way towards her feet. Ann squealed as she continued being tickled by the hair comb in Justine's hand.

"I'm sort of confused to why this hair comb is being used for the feet, but it does seem to elicit the required response from Girl Inmate," Justine commented. She then gripped Ann's foot and began to rub the bristles of the comb into her soles, causing Ann to shriek out and laugh. "Do not worry, I will ensure my brushing motions are adequate enough to rid of the illness in your body."

"Here! Let me help you out, sister!" Caroline exclaimed. She suddenly hopped on top of the wooden table and stood over Ann's body. In her hands was what Ren called a _feather duster_, which he explained was used to clean homes and further help cleanse Ann's body from her supposed illness.

_Ohhhhh my gossh! This is teeeeerrible! _Ann thought once more as she yelled out in laughter while wriggling in her rope bounds, now feeling the feather duster explore around her body.

Caroline continued to brush the feather duster along Ann's bare legs while Justine continued in tickling the soles of her feet with the comb. Ann let out muffled laughs into her ball gag as she bounced around on the wooden table. Ren observed as the Velvet twins moved around Ann's body and intensified their tickling – combing around the hair brush deep into her armpits and feather duster into her shoulders and neck – all while Ann helplessly took it as she continued shrieking in her bounds.

"MMMHMMHMMHMH! MMMRGGHHH!" Ann's muffled screams of desperation echoed throughout the prison cell. She endured the brush and feather tickling for several minutes, before Ren motioned the twins to stop. Ann allowed her whole body to loosen up on the table as she took a moment to catch her breath.

_Geeez… These tickle sessions are getting so much worse. But it feels so good as well. _Ann thought.

"You both are doing an excellent job," Ren complimented Caroline and Justine as they both nodded to him. Ren went up to Ann and slowly began lifting up her prisoner shirt, revealing her stomach, along with her matching pink lingerie underneath. "Alright – now for the final touches."

_W-Whoah! What's he up to? _Ann wondered as she breathed anxiously, now realizing the rest of her body and bare skin was now exposed, with the exception of her arms as her shirt was kept on. _Oooh boy.. Ren is really not holding back anymore is he?_

Suddenly, Ann yelped as she felt the touch of Ren's bare hands onto her stomach as he began rubbing a bottle of oil all over her skin. Ren began spreading the oil around from her chest and stomach, moving all the way down her thighs, calves and feet, causing Ann's entire bare body to glisten.

_Nonononononono – anything but the oil! I hate that stuff! _Ann cried into her ball gag as she shook her head. With the oil covering her entire body, this made Ann's receptors to touch increase dramatically – which would make the tickling session _much _worse for her. _Oh goosh.. This is going to suck._

Yet – Ann felt a heightened sense of excitement at the same time. She felt fear and anticipation well up inside her soul as the next session of tickling approached.

"Uhh.. what is with the mysterious oil, regular Inmate?" Justine questioned as Ren rubbed the last of the oil onto onto Ann's feet.

"Don't be so dense, Justine! This oil _obviously _provides additional remedial effects towards the Girl Inmate's disease!" Caroline scoffed at her sister.

"Exactly! This oil will definitely increase the desired effect we're looking for." Ren nodded. He motioned Caroline and Justine to join him as they surrounded Ann as she eagerly awaited for the gruesome tickling torture to begin. "Okay, in order for our efforts to work, we'll need to remove our gloves."

"Gotcha, regular Inmate!" Caroline happily responded as she and Justine removed their prison ward gloves.

_Come on Ann… You can handle this. You've gone through this tickle torture before.. This is going to be nothing for you. _Ann hyped herself up as she mentally prepared herself. In her excitement, Ann grunted into her ball gag and banged her bound arms and legs onto the table, much to Ren's amusement.

"Ooooh, getting a little anxious, are we?" Ren chuckled.

"Uh-oh! Looks like she's encountering a withdrawal!" Caroline yelped.

"Quick! We must initiate our healing ritual right away." Justine advised.

On the count of three, Ren and the twins began an all-out tickle onto Ann's body. Caroline focused on Ann's feet, digging her fingernails into her soles and between her toes. Justine crouched over Ann's legs and used both her hands to reach her across her calves and between her thighs. Ren remained around Ann's upper body, tickling her exposed stomach and crawling his fingers into her armpits and around her neck.

"MMMHMHMHHM! GHRMMMMMHMHMH! MHMHMHMH!" Ann squealed loudly as she endured the _worst _tickle attack ever. Her entire body retaliated as she shook in her rope bondages, banging her arms, back and feet against the wooden table as she struggled against the mischievous hands of Ren and the twin. "ARGHGGHHHHHH! HMMFFGGHHHHH! MMHMHMHM!"

With her excessive head shaking and constant shouting, Ann managed to remove her blindfold from her head, as well as pop out the ball gag from her mouth as the prison cell now filled with her chaotic shouts and laughter.

"AAAAAHHAHAHAHAHA! OOOOOHH MYYYYY! GAHAHAHAAHHAH!" Ann cried out as she continued to struggle against Ren and the twins. Her face began to turn red as she felt herself losing breath from the constant tickle torture she endured. Ann began to feel herself tear up from her eyes, almost to the point of crying as she could no longer handle the senseless tickling anymore. "OOOOOHHHHOHOH! S-S-STOP! PLEEEEAASE! I-I CAAN'T DO THIS ANYMOREEE! OHHHHH MYYY GOSSSSH! AHAHAHAHHHAHAHAHAAAAH!"

"Alright – I think she's well now. That should be good enough." Ren said, eventually realizing that Ann had her limits. He motioned the twins to pull away and end their intense tickle session.

"Did it work?" Caroline asked, looking over to Ann as she moaned on the table in exhaustion.

"She seems to be tired again.. Maybe our efforts weren't enough?" Justine commented with a confused look.

"You guys did great. Let me talk with our prisoner first." Ren assured the twins. He walked over to Ann and leaned on the table, watching her breath heavily as her chest moved up and down while her tied up legs wiggled a little. "So – how are you holding up?"

"T-That was.. something else. Definitely an experience." Ann breathed out, taking a moment to calm down and relax her body. She stared over to Ren and bit her lip, a smile of amusement suddenly forming across her face. "I-I can't believe the lengths you go to just to satisfy your desire. But I'd be lying if I said I didn't enjoy it either."

"Told you so." Ren chuckled. "Maybe this time you'll reconsider us doing this in the real world now?"

"Y-Yeah – let's continue this later on." Ann agreed, feeling her face blush red.

"Hey, regular Inmate, are we done now?" Caroline hollered over to them. She began to tap her foot impatiently.

"The Girl Inmate does seem to be at peace now. It looks like our job to heal her has worked." Justine noted. She took a moment to think. "Hmm – if this happened to work for a small illness upon the lady, what effects would this be on the Inmate for his _own _rehabilitation?"

"Hold on, what was that last thing you said?" Ren immediately turned around to the twins.

"Oh! Right! This worked so well on the Girl Inmate! Maybe doing this to the regular Inmate will help speed up the process for his rehabilitation!" Caroline exclaimed.

"Heheh, maybe you should have thought this through more, Ren." Ann giggled, amused at the twin's enthusiasm. She took a moment to move around in her rope binds and called out to Caroline and Justine. "Hey! I just talked to Ren and he mentioned not feeling well! I think you need to do the same healing ritual to him!"

"D-Don't give 'em ideas!" Ren protested, clasping a hand over Ann's mouth as she continued muffling through his fingers. He began tickling one of her armpits once again in order to shut her up, causing Ann to laugh. "Yeah! That's it! No more mercy for you this time!"

Suddenly, Ren felt a mysterious force take over his body. He found himself gravitate towards the chains where Ann was bound and hung earlier. His back slammed against the wall as he groaned. With the snap of Justine's fingers, Ren's entire attire flashed in a blue light as it changed from his blue prison warden outfit to his regular prison clothes. The chains levitated and cuffed around his hands and ankles, tightening themselves to prevent Ren from moving around.

"Don't worry, regular Inmate! You've taught us well in the art of healing! Now it's our turn to help you out!" Caroline assured him.

"H-Hey! I'm good! Really! Let me go!" Ren demanded, shaking his limbs as he struggled against the chains that bound him. "I don't need healing! I'm serious, I'm fine!"

"We'll need some extra hands to assist us," Justine noted. She turned over to Ann who was still tied up on the table "Would you kindly assist us with the healing ritual, Girl Inmate?"

"Mhmm – it would be _my _pleasure." Ann excitedly responded, a devilish grin growing on her face.

With the use of her Velvet room powers, Justine loosened the rope bounds around Ann's wrists and ankles. Ann took a moment to untie herself and stretched her entire body on the wooden table. She tended to her joints, massaging them as they strained a bit from the thrashing she did from her tickling. Ann slowly climbed off the table, pulling her shirt back down below her waist while her body still glistened with oil. She made her way over to the helplessly bound Ren – now in the same predicament that Ann was captive in a moment ago.

"Ann.. Uhm.. Mind convincing the twins that I actually _don't_ need healing?" Ren nervously chuckled as he struggled within the metallic restraints around his arms and legs.

Without warning, Ann took the ball gag used on her and wiped her saliva off from it, gently placing it into Ren's mouth. She went up close to Ren and brought her lips to his ears and whispered into them.

"Shhh… it's time for you to finally have a taste of your own medicine, Ren-kun." Ann said with a mischievous tone. "Don't worry – I'll make sure to take _real _good care of you, m'kay?"

_Damn.. what have I done? _Ren thought helplessly.

.

..

…

**\- The End -**

* * *

_~ I do not own any Persona-related material. Any relation to real world events or persons are coincidental. This story is purely for entertainment usage only. The sole property of the Persona series and characters are respectively owned by Atlus Co., and SEGA ~_


End file.
